


Monsieur

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley discovers something interesting in Adam’s family line
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Monsieur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



The opening and cleaning out of the previously abandoned rooms of the castle took time. Months passed before some of them were even remembered. Everyone in the castle took turns getting the castle prepared, going out in shifts to look for closed doors and marking rooms that could be salvaged by others.

Garderobe had been the one to find the room of portraits of the royal family. The artwork went back to the 17th century, famous faces immortalized on canvas with paint. She had been absolutely delighted with her find, insisting that her child Stanley and their spouse Lefou come and look at her discovery.

“Oh isn’t it just gorgeous! A whole family line together in one room! They won’t need that much fixing up either,” she added after a thought. She hummed, smiling at a portrait of one of the queens. “Perhaps the prince will decorate the rest of the castle with these once they’re cleaned up!”

“Maman likes family,” Stanley laughed to Lefou.

“I can tell,” he snorted softly. A sad thought came to him, imagining Garderobe all alone while her husband was downstairs and her only child was out in the world doing she didn’t know what. No wonder she was delighted at the idea of something as simple as family portraits.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a gasp from Stanley. Lefou blinked, turning his head to find them staring intently at one of the paintings. “Stanley?” he asked.

“Maman!” Stanley called over their shoulder. They were barely able to hide their excitement. “Maman! Lefou! Who is this?” they asked.

Their mother frowned as she walked over to look. “I must confess I am not too familiar with French royalty,” she said. “This looks like someone from the late 1600s!” she laughed.

Lefou tilted his head in thought, “he’s…”

“He’s wearing a dress!” Stanley cried, clapping their hands together in happiness. “Oh he looks so beautiful! Look at those jewels and lace!”

Lefou inspected the painting closely and perked up when he noticed a medal that had been included. “He was the one who took part in the battle of Cassel,” he noted. He perked up a little at that. “I think I remember...I remember hearing about a king who was jealous of his brother’s bravery and leadership during that battle! He was banned from leading an army again for fear of making his brother the king look bad!”

Stanley laughed, shaking their head. “I wish I knew who they were…”

“Monsieur Phillipe D'Orléans; born September 1640 and died in June 1701. His brother was the Sun King; Louis XIV. Papa always said that Monsieur was...the rather pink sheep of the family.” The three turned as Adam approached, smiling a little at the portrait. “He always wanted to hide some of these paintings away, including this one. Maman forbade him. I’m glad it survived.” He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Stanley. “It seems you are in very good company indeed, Stanley!” he laughed.

Stanley blushed, shyly bowing their head in recognition of the prince’s promise of protection. “Merci, mon prince!” they said.

“All of these will be restored and put on display,” Adam said. He took Garderobe’s hand, bowing to her before pressing a polite kiss to the back of it. “Thank you for finding these, Madame! I am in your debt for such a discovery!”

Lefou saw the way Stanley’s lower lip trembled and he smiled as he placed a hand on the small of their back in comfort. “Easy, mon cher et ma cherie. You’ll make your makeup run.”


End file.
